


Smile

by Cinderella1181



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC and Lance let everyone react to their being a couple.</p><p>Written for Make The Yuletide Gay 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Joey grinned as he watched his friends. He was ever happy when he could see them all together. They made him smile. A lot. And all for totally different reasons. Each one had a special place in his heart. They really were his best friends. But what had been making him smile the most lately was Josh and Lance.

It hadn't been that long ago since they had told everyone what was going on. Joey chuckled at the reactions that they'd all had. He had been fine with it, really having suspected it for quite some time.

Lance looked a little too long at Josh when he went to bed. Josh had watched Lance closely as he worked on a dance move. They had always managed to end up next to each other snuggled up when they were in the back. Everything pointed in that direction. Joey had been glad that he had been observant enough to notice it, and that he was right about it. He smiled.

Justin had taken it hard. Which really wasn't surprising, considering he was only twenty, and considering how close he and Josh had been since he was a kid. He had shut himself away, and didn't talk to anyone for several days. It wasn't until Josh had cornered him and they had argued in whispers and hushed tones that he had finally accepted it.

Chris had taken it with his normal enthusiasm. He, much like Joey, couldn't care less that two of his best friends were gay and together. But he was the eldest and thought that he should be the one to protect them and warn them that they had to keep it hidden. They were happy, that was what mattered to him, but the rest of the world would care.

Lance and Josh had been wise to heed the advice, and agree.

But now, they were on the open road, on their way to the next show on the tour... the hours when they could be real and together and not be scorned. They had piled into the three man bus and were enjoying each other. It was in these moments that Joey's best friends made him smile.

 

\---------

 

Chris's best friends made him smile. He knew it sounded cheesy, but they did. Each one in their own way brought a smile to his face, even in the times of the greatest uncertainty. They had managed to do it. He knew he couldn't ever live without them, no matter how intensely complicated they made his life. They were a beautiful mess and he loved it.

He especially loved that two of his best friends had found love--with each other no less--but they had found it. He was happy for them, really. He tried to show them how extremely happy he was for them, too, but it caused him a lot of worry. What if people found out about Lance and JC? What would that do to them? To the group? He wanted to protect them and keep them all safe, he had to. He knew he had to.

He had been a little surprised at how Justin had reacted. He had shut down and had been almost rude about it. Chris sat him down and talked to him. It had settled things a little and it had made him come to terms with the fact that two of his best friends, including one of his childhood best friends, was gay. He dealt with it, and now he had accepted it. He was okay with it all.

Joey had been what had surprised him. He had acted so happy on the outside, but Chris could see the pain and the hurt behind his eyes. He wondered what it was that caused it. He could only guess, and he had hoped it was wrong. Somehow, however, he knew it wasn't.

He was just happy he could be there for his friends. That he could be the one force that could give them the solace to know that they were okay, still loved and no one thought less of them. He was glad that he could give it to them. They made him smile, and he loved every one of them.

 

\---------

 

Justin wasn't sure how he felt. He was angry, upset and hurt. But they were still two of his four best friends and they would always be a part of his life. He just wasn't ready for all of that to be placed on him. What got him even more was the way Joey and Chris had reacted to the Big Revelation, which was what he had taken to calling it.

Chris had been happy about it. It didn't seem to bother him. He wished he could feel like that, but he couldn't. He couldn't just be happy-go-lucky like nothing had happened. He had let him talk to him and calm him down. Justin let him think that he had soothed him, but he hadn't been. He was still truly upset.

And Joey wasn't going to be much help. As much as he said he was fine and he wasn't upset, Chris and Justin could see that wasn't totally true. He was hurting. He wasn't going to show it, but he was. Justin wondered if Lance would ever know, or if Joey would ever be able to admit to himself that was what the problem was. He shook his head and sighed a little.

The only thing that made any of this tolerable was the fact that Lance and JC were so incredibly happy now that they didn't have to hide. They would just be themselves, even if it was in private and in the confines of their friends. They could be themselves. Justin found that it was in those moments that he would smile. He was glad that they could have what they wanted and who they needed. He just wished he had known earlier.

Justin looked over at them now, sitting in one of the tables, sharing something. They were smiling at each other, happy as can be. He knew deep down he really was happy for them. They had found love, something he had yet to really find. Maybe that was what it was, what made him really jealous. That he didn't have what they did. He sighed and watched them, hoping that is what it was.

 

\--------

 

Lance had been apprehensive about it all in the beginning. He had talked for weeks and weeks quietly with JC about it. He wanted to be certain that this was going to be the right decision for them... No, for the entire band. Josh had convinced him of as much. And so they did it. Together. And the turn out was better then he would have thought.

Joey was no problem, even with the pain in his eyes. He accepted it and Lance knew he was still loved. Lance knew what Joey felt, and how much it had to have hurt. But he couldn't do what Joey wanted. Lance needed to do what he wanted, and deep down, Joey really understood that.

Chris had been no problem at all, which sort of surprised him a little. He would have thought that there would have been something foul out of his mouth, but there hadn't been. If anything, he had been the most supportive. Maybe it was because he had nothing to gain or lose with them being together. He simply had two people he knew and loved as friends in a relationship together. That was it. Lance was forever grateful for that.

Justin had been the one who had blindsided them. He wasn't sure why he had reacted the way he had. He had simply shut down, and he completely stopped talking to JC. Which, Lance knew, killed JC. It took several days for him to come around, and then very cautiously. He lashed out occasionally, but he knew it was misplaced anger at situations that he couldn't control. But things were getting better, and he was happy for that.

JC, however, was totally perfect. He smiled a little, thinking about when they had become a couple. A smile, a bottle of wine and a stolen kiss. That had led to so many things and then they had just settled in to "being", and it worked. It made him totally happy. JC made him happy.

 

\-----

 

Lance was one of those happy accidents that made JC realize that he was a totally lucky man. He understood the moment that he leaned in to kiss Lance and he didn't pull away. The way he looked at him and smiled and blushed a little and told him, quickly and quite frankly, that he was gay. JC couldn't help but laugh, even more so as Lance's blush deepened, and told his friend that he was glad that they had found each other, 'cause he was gay, too. Lance had given him a look and stammered. There was a quick talk about flowered pants and then nothing that mattered any more.

He was sure when he brought up, telling everyone else, that he was going to get smacked. But he didn't, and it made him smile. It had taken weeks, but then they had done it. They had sat down and told them and he was interested in the way things had progressed. It wasn't exactly what he would have thought but he was glad it happened as it did.

All JC knew was that each of the guys had dealt with what was going on in their own way, some good, some bad, but in all they were happy. He grinned as he watched them all sitting on the stage, legs dangling off the edge as they waited for the sound techs to get ready. They were joking with each other and they made JC smile.

Yes, JC knew just then, how incredibly lucky he was, to have four people in his life who made him smile like they did.


End file.
